O treino e a recompensa
by SunaHikaru
Summary: E a Tenten apagou! O que será que aconteceu? E o que o Neji tem a ver com isso?


**O treino e a recompensa**

-

-

-

- Neji...

Tenten se apoiou numa árvore, sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e tudo ao redor girava.

Quando Neji se virou, viu Tenten de joelhos, o rosto vermelho, respirando com dificuldade; logo estava ao lado dela, fazendo com que ela recostasse no tronco da árvore.

- Tenten, o que você tem...?

- Não sei... - tentou responder num fio de voz, nem sabia se Neji tinha ouvido. Tentou falar mais alguma coisa, não queria preocupá-lo - Chame o Gai sensei...- conseguiu dizer, antes de fechar os olhos.

_"Droga! Por que isso só acontece comigo??"_ - ele resmungou, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava Tenten nos braços. Teria de levá-la para o hospital.

Neji fitou o rosto da garota que segurava. Não soube explicar aquela dor que sentia no peito, claro que estava preocupado com Tenten, ela era sua companheira de time, sua amiga também, admitia, meio relutante. Admitia também que agora estava com medo por ela, então parou de pensar e começou a agir, percorrendo o caminho até o hospital de Konoha.

Sakura foi a primeira pessoa que viu, e foi ela quem se aproximou deles:

- Neji, o que houve com a Tenten? - perguntava, já checando a temperatura da garota.

- Não sei - um gênio que não sabia de nada, que piada - Ela vai ficar bem? - Não queria nenhuma resposta além daquela. E não entendeu nada quando Sakura esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

- Neji, há quanto tempo ela não come nada? Não, não precisa responder, deixa eu ver....Desde que vocês começaram a treinar, isso antes do sol nascer, não é?

Neji não sabia o que responder, mas nem teve tempo para isso porque ela continuou falando:

- E agora já está entardecendo - disse, apontando para uma janela, onde se podia ver o sol já se pondo - vocês não pararam nem pra um lanchinho?

_"Quem cala consente?" _- ele se perguntou -_ "Então me entreguei..."_

- Tsc,tsc, vocês homens... - _"Acham que a gente é de ferro" _, pensou, enquanto chamava alguns ninjas-médicos e dava instruções à eles. Depois virou-se para Neji:

- Você fica aqui, enquanto vamos examiná-la - ela seguiu pelo longo corredor do local, pelo mesmo caminho por onde tinham levado Tenten. Parou de repente e voltou a olhar o Hyuuga, que continuava parado no mesmo lugar, só que agora com um olhar perdido, de cortar o coração...

- Ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe - ela sorriu, o que de certo modo o acalmou um pouco.

Meia-hora depois Sakura retornou e o chamou para ir com ela. Sakura explica:

- Ela vai ficar aqui hoje...

- Mas por quê??

- Porque sim - diz ela, se segurando para não rir. Será que ele sabia a bandeira que estava dando? - Ela precisa se reidratar e descansar um pouco também, amanhã já vai estar melhor e poderá receber alta - ela parou em frente a uma porta e a abriu, logo ambos estavam dentro do quarto da paciente.

Tenten continuava dormindo, estava com o cabelo solto e Neji se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que a via assim. Baixando o olhar, viu o tubo ligado ao braço da kunoichi e pensou que aquilo não podia ser bom.

- Preciso que você faça companhia à ela, ou se preferir, chame alguém da família dela...

- Eu fico - respondeu prontamente, surpreendendo a si mesmo, mas não voltaria atrás - Eu posso ficar.

- Ótimo. Eu vou fazer algumas anotações e volto daqui à pouquinho - Sakura saiu do quarto, levando alguns papéis consigo.

Sozinho com Tenten e silêncio. Duas coisas que não combinavam - Neji pensou e deu um meio-sorriso. Aproximou-se da cama e ficou olhando para o rosto dela por um bom tempo.

- Fique boa logo - sussurrou.

Ela quieta daquele jeito era bem estranho. Não gostava daquilo, não parecia a Tenten que ele conhecia que tentava puxar assunto com ele durante os treinos. Também não estava acostumado a vê-la de cabelo solto. Passava um pouquinho dos ombros, estava levemente ondulado, talvez por passar tanto tempo preso. Até que ela ficava bonita assim. Não que ela não fosse.

Neji se deu conta dos fios entre seus dedos, não sabia o porquê daquele gesto. Eles eram tão macios...Sua mão escorregou "inocentemente" para a face da garota, com os dedos ele fez o desenho dos olhos, nariz e por fim os lábios, onde deixou-se demorar.

Queria que ela acordasse, só assim poderia dizer, com aquela boca que lhe capturara a atenção, que estava bem, que tudo tinha voltado ao normal. Talvez isso acalmasse aquela sensação esquisita que estava sentindo.

_" Será que você poderia me dizer o que é isso?"_ - em pensamento, indagava a garota que dormia à sua frente. Encarou novamente os lábios dela e uma pergunta inoportuna surgiu na mente do Hyuuga - _"Qual o seu gosto, Tenten?" _

Neji foi aproximando seu rosto do dela.

Se ainda estava com medo?

E como!

Num primeiro momento, seus lábios apenas se tocaram, Neji pressionou de leve, bem pouco para que ela não despertasse, mas o bastante para que ele pudesse sentir:

- É doce - um sorriso começou a aparecer..

Nesse exato instante, Sakura abre a porta e entra no quarto, observando um Neji curvado sobre uma Tenten adormecida, com o rosto muito próximo ao dela e, inacreditavelmente, sorrindo. Seus olhares se encontraram.

Vocês já viram um Hyuuga vermelho, sem ser a Hinata??

- Ela tá respirando - o///o - Neji se ergueu rapidamente, rezando para que não estivesse pior do que a cor que a prima costumava ficar.

- E-eu sei - O.O disse Sakura, não acreditando que o que ela estava imaginando realmente tivesse acontecido. Coitada da Tenten, nem acordada estava...

- Vem comigo, já que você vai ficar responsável por ela, precisa assinar a autorização e..

Os dois saíram.

Uma certa Kunoichi deitada ali naquela cama, ao ouvir o som da porta sendo fechada, exibe um sorriso bobo no rosto...Nunca um treino árduo tivera uma recompensa tão boa como aquela...

**fim! ^^**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

N/A: Yo, gente! (Ficwriter de 1ª viagem :P)

(Se eu não fiz nenhuma bobagem, ela foi publicada XD)

Pois é, fic boba e clichê de uma autora mais boba ainda... Talvez tenha ficado curta, ou não, mas foi só o que me veio à mente numa noite de segunda-feira, fazer o que, né?

Bem espero que tenham gostado! Críticas, sugestões, elogios e reclamações: Fiquem à vontade. XD

Bju!

**Suna**


End file.
